Tag organization
Tag Team or Tag Organization was introduced in Elona+ 1.36. Tag Teaming is not yet fully documented, and thus the information here may be inaccurate. Tag Teaming allows for 2 allies to occupy the same tile. Allies can also tag team with the player. A player using Riding can also use this feature, thus allowing for a maximum of 3 entities on a single tile. Upon using Tag Team for the first time, the player gains the Tag Force Special Action. How to Tag Team Players can access this feature by interacting and selecting themselves with numpad . Choosing Tag Organization will bring up the party list. The chosen ally will then stand next to the player on the same tile. NOTE: Player Tag Teaming with an ally slows Walk Speed considerably. To get around this problem, press Escape and go to Game Setting, and Game Setting, and change Walk Speed setting. "3 wait" or "2 wait" should bring the speed back to normal. To have an ally Tag Team with another ally, nteract with an ally and choose Tag Organization. The party list will appear to let you choose which ally will be Tag Teamed. Choosing the same ally again or any ally that is not present on the field will have no effect. Tag Team Mechanics *The player decides the movement and takes the left side of the tile. The ally takes the right side and tags along wherever the player moves. Despite the slower perceived Walk Speed, the Speed attribute is not affected for either the player or the ally. The ally also takes independent actions according to their own Speed. *When an ally Tag Teams with another ally, the same mechanic applies. The left side decides movement and the right side is free to act independently. *The allies can guard each other. As "Ally A guarded Ally B". No idea how it works exactly, as sometimes the weaker ally guards the stronger one. (This tends to happen with breath or ball attacks.) *When one side of the Tag gains AP, the other will also receive some AP (depending on speed, 1/4/7/10/12 for killer, 1/2/3/4/5 for the other, double value for allies) *If either side of the tag picks up gold, it will share half with its partner. *A minor side effect is Tagged allies tend to not show up in some menus like the pet arena. Advantages of Tag Team *Compact Party Size: Players with many allies can fit more allies in fewer tiles when Tag Teamed. In tight corridors this is an advantage as the player can bring up to 2 other allies, a mount and a tag teamed ally, into a doorway of a room filled with monsters. *Tag Team members guarding each other - When a member of a tag team is targeted for an attack, a random number up to its current health is rolled against a random number up to its partner's health. If the partner's roll is higher, the partner becomes the target for the attack instead. *Improve certain Special Actions: Shadow Step teleports the player, a Riding mount, and another ally to the target. With Shadow Rush, it is possible to completely surround a single target with 15 Tag Teamed allies. An ally with Charged Attack can move if Tag Teamed on the right side. *Move and attack: Tag Teamed allies can take independent actions from one another. The left side can move and the right side can attack in a single turn. Thus it is possible to approach a target and melee attack or retreat and shoot in a single turn. *AP gain is shared between Tag Teamed members. The player can Tag Team with a weak ally and kill monsters to have the ally gain AP from monsters that are otherwise too strong for the ally to fight alone. *When two pets are in a tag team, they will split their earnings from selling ores in town ("(pet) shared coins with partner"). The amount seems to be split in half. Disadvantages of Tag Team *The faster member has it's speed lower to that of the slower member e.g. a little girl w/ speed 100 tagged w/ a gold bell w/ speed 625 causes the gold bell to have speed 100. This doesn't happen if tagging PC w/ pet (needs more testing). Sprite Changes Tag Teaming combines 2 Sprites and have them overlaps in the middle. For static sprites, the total dimension is 48x48 pixels. 1 vertical line on each sprite for the left and right side is cut off. For PCCs, the total dimension is 42x48. Likewise, 1 vertical line on each sprite for the left and right side is cut off. For player tag teaming with an ally, the player is always on top on the left side. For allies tag teaming with another ally, the right side is always on top. Category:Elona+